A taken chance
by cloudlife
Summary: In meiner Geschichte geht es um ein junges Mädchen, welches ein bisher unglückliches Leben führt. Carlisle nimmt sich ihr nach einem mehr oder weniger glücklichen Zufall an, und schenkt ihr dass, was sie sich eigentlich schon immer wünschte. Auf dem Weg dahin gibt es jedoch noch einige Probleme zu beseitigen ...
1. Chapter 1

**A taken Chance**

Inhalt:

In meiner Geschichte geht es um ein junges Mädchen, welches ein bisher unglückliches Leben führt. Carlisle nimmt sich ihr nach einem mehr oder weniger glücklichen Zufall an, und schenkt ihr dass, was sie sich eigentlich schon immer wünschte.

Außerdem bekommt ihr einen Einblick in das ganz normale Leben der Cullens.

In welchem Verhältnis das besagte Mädchen allerdings zu den Cullens und besonders zu Carlisle steht, erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr immer schön dran bleibt :)

Introduction:

Das Gefühl allein zu sein. Das Gefühl niemanden zu haben, und doch klar kommen zu müssen. Einfach auf sich allein gestellt zu sein.

Ich möchte euch eine kleine Geschichte erzählen. Genauer gesagt, möchte ich euch meine Geschichte erzählen. Denn, eben besagtes Gefühl lernte ich, Melina, nur zu gut kennen.

Wenn du denkst, dir hilft nichts mehr weiter, und du praktisch schon aufgegeben hast, kommt ein Punkt im Leben, manchmal auch durch Glück im Unglück, der dir den Weg in die richtige Richtung zeigt.

Ziemlich genau das geschah einst mir. Ich werde euch nun einen Einblick in meine Kindheit geben. Ihr werdet erfahren wie ich in diese, doch ziemlich merkwürdige Lebenssituation kam. Ja, ich denke für die meisten Menschen ist „merkwürdig" die passende Beschreibung meines Lebens.

Aber ich bitte euch, macht euch selbst ein Bild davon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1 - Schluss mit lustig**

Eigentlich war es ein Tag wie jeder andere – eigentlich. Dieser Tag war in zweierlei Hinsichten etwas anders als ein normaler Tag in meinem Leben.

Als ich aufstand, rechnete ich nicht im Geringsten mit dem, was ich an diesem Tag noch alles erleben sollte …

Wie jeden Morgen in letzter Zeit wache ich früh auf, da ich nur schlecht schlafen konnte. Nachts wurde ich oft wegen schlechten Träumen wach, und auch trotz Ferien, wachte ich aus lauter Gewohnheit immer gegen halb sieben auf. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, gelang er mir nur selten wieder einzuschlafen. Obwohl es kaum etwas schöneres gab als auszuschlafen!

Trotzdem blieb ich einfach wach und versuchte mich zu beschäftigen.

Ich steig aus meinem Bett und machte mich schon einmal im Bad fertig.

Nachdem ich eine blaue Jeans und eine Lila Strickjacke aus dem Schrank gefischt habe, ging ich aus meinem Zimmer und an den Türen der Anderen vorbei. 'Der Anderen' bedeutete in diesem Fall, meine Eltern und mein Bruder.

Bis die sich aus dem Bett gequält haben würden, würde noch einige Zeit vergehen. Ich hätte auch lange darauf warten können, dass mich an diesem Tag, so wie auch an jedem anderen, jemand mit einem freundlichen „Guten Morgen" weckte.

Auf diese Idee würde in diesem Haus wohl niemand kommen, warum denn auch?

Ich ging die Treppe hinunter und rechnete mit nichts. Obwohl heute mein Geburtstag war, war mir mehr als klar das ich bloß keine Erwartungen haben sollte, ich würde ja doch nur enttäuscht werden. Wie jedes Jahr wieder.

Ich wurde endlich 17 Jahre alt. Normalerweise sollte man eine große Party schmeißen und es sollte einem aus der Küche eine riesige Torte entgegen springen.

Es sollten Geschenke dort stehen und meine Mutter und mein Vater sollten mir zur Begrüßung ein fröhliches „Happy Birthday" entgegen singen. Aber nicht in dieser Familie. Das alles war noch nie der Fall gewesen und es wird sich auch nicht mehr ändern, soviel war schon mal klar.

Denn außer meinem kleinen Bruder interessierte sich niemand aus dieser Familie wirklich für mich. Mein Bruder war gerade mal 6 Jahre alt und hieß Keno. Er war für sein Alter wirklich sehr gut entwickelt. Nicht von der Intelligenz her ...

Was das anging, gab es eigentlich keinen Unterschied zu anderen Kindern in seinem Alter. Aber für seine 6 Jahre war er sehr höflich. Er wusste sich zu Benehmen, was eigentlich ziemlich merkwürdig war, wenn man bedenkt wie es in unserem Elternhaus so zu ging.

Aber vor allem aber schaute er sich einige Sachen und Verhaltensweisen von mir ab. Wer weiß ob das so produktiv ist …

Zum Beispiel, dass er so einiges mit sich machen ließ.

Naja, er konnte schon seinen Mund aufmachen und sagen wenn ihm etwas nicht in den Kram passte, oder er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte, leider tat er das viel zu selten, es scheint wirklich von mir auf ihn abgefärbt zu sein. Inzwischen verstand er, was in seinem Umfeld passierte und handelte in etwa so wie ich.

Ich halte in den meisten Situationen einfach meine Klappe und warte ab was passiert.

Zum Einen, weil ich niemand war, der auf Streit aus ist und diesen auch nicht unbedingt durch sinnlose Diskussionen provozieren wollte. Jedoch galt das eher für die Öffentlichkeit, denn nicht mal Auseinandersetzungen gab es hier bei uns … wie gesagt, es interessiert niemanden was ich oder Keno zu sagen haben.

Zum Anderen, weil ich der Meinung war, es bringt ja doch nichts, und im Nachhinein steht man genau da, wo man angefangen hat.

Den Ärger kann man sich demnach auch sparen. Zumindest in meinem Elternhaus.

Wenn man hier auch mal seinen Senf dazu gab, wurde es einfach überhört und du wurdest noch weniger beachtet.

Es gab jedoch auch Situationen, in denen ich gewaltig angeschrien wurde weil ich etwas gesagt hatte, das weder meiner Mutter, noch meinem Vater zusagte.

Je nach dem wie es ihnen gerade passte.

Aber einen handfesten Streit gab es noch nie … jedenfalls nicht mit meinen Eltern … Mit meinem Bruder hingegen stritt ich mich schon manchmal. Kleine Brüder können eben auch nerven – und wie!

Ich konnte natürlich auch meine Meinung äußern wenn mir danach war,

allerdings tat ich das eher selten, da ich mir bewusst war, dass ich ganz gut ausflippen konnte. Jup, in den wenigen Momenten in denen ich mal ausgeflippt bin, ist mir bewusst geworden, dass ich ein ziemliches Temperament besaß. Na Gott sei dank hatte ich aber eine eben so gute Selbstbeherrschung.

Mein Bruder fing auch damit an sich zu verschließen, – wie ich. Doch das war nicht in meinem Sinne.

Er sollte sagen, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Vielleicht würden die sich ja für ihn interessieren, wenn es außerhalb ihres Ego-Universums noch was anderes gab. Wenigstens er, mein kleiner Bruder.

Er war immerhin noch sehr jung, und hätte es verdient eine schöne Kindheit zu haben. Noch hatte er ja die Chance. Aber leider schien es ihm nicht anders zu ergehen, als mir. Meine Mutter und mein Vater behandelten uns beide nicht besonders gut.

Unsere Eltern scherten sich allgemein nicht wirklich um uns. Sie hatten keine Kinder gewollt. Daraus machten sie auch nicht wirklich ein großes Geheimnis. Doch abtreiben hatten sie auch nicht gewollt, denn das hielten sie für Mord.

Ich fragte mich schon immer, warum sie uns überhaupt behalten hatten.

Wenn sie uns einfach von Anfang an weg gegeben hätten, hätten sie sich ein schönes Leben ohne ihre ach so nervigen Kinder machen können, und wir hätten vielleicht eine Kindheit genießen dürfen, die diese Bezeichnung auch verdient.

Aber wie jedes Gespräch, das ich mit meiner Mutter oder meinem Vater suchte, wurde diese Frage einfach ignoriert.

Wahrscheinlich weil sie einfach keine vernünftige Antwort darauf wussten.

Unten bekam ich fast einen Herzinfarkt, als mir mein Bruder entgegen sprang.

Normalerweise war der auch nie so früh auf den Beinen, denn er war ein verdammter Langschläfer. Wäre ich ja auch, wenn da nur nicht diese dämlichen Albträume wären...

Ich bin fast nach hinten umgekippt, als Keno in meine Arme sprang und „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, große Schwester!" in mein rechtes Ohr nuschelte.

Unglaublich, das er wirklich nur wegen mir ganz von alleine so früh aufgestanden ist.

Lachend setzte ich ihn wieder ab und wuschelte durch seine kurzen braunen Haare.

„Danke, Kleiner Quälgeist" sagte ich und lächelte ihm zu, woraufhin er lediglich eine beleidigte Schnute zog. Er mochte es gar nicht wenn ich ihn so nannte, manchmal konnte aber einfach nicht widerstehen! Ich fügte noch flüsternd und nachdenklich hinzu, „wenigstens einer hier, der daran gedacht hat."

Er hatte das offenbar nicht gehört und huschte an mir vorbei zur Treppe.

„Okaaaay, jetzt wo ich dir gratuliert habe, geh ich wieder ins Bett … biiiin müüüde. Nacht!" Sagte er gähnend, so das ich ihn kaum verstehen konnte, als er auf der zweiten Stufe stand.

Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und maschierte wieder in sein Zimmer. Ich hörte nur noch die Tür, welche knallend ins Schloss fiel.

Ich nahm ihm nicht übel, das er wieder ins Bett wollte, denn wie gesagt, er war erst 6 und ist trotzdem nur wegen mir aufgestanden. Außerdem ist er eben ein Langschläfer.

Ich betrat die Küche im unteren Stockwerk und setzte mich schweigend an den hellbraunen Esstisch. Ich dachte nach. Über vieles, über Alles und Jeden.

Doch ich konnte den einen Gedanken einfach nicht abwimmeln. Immer wieder dachte ich an diese miserable Lage in der ich war und wie ich daraus kommen könnte. Das ganze war kein Selbstmitleid, eher eine Erkenntnis die mich wütend machte.

Ich weiß nicht genau wie lange ich so dort saß und nachdachte, aber

irgendwann, nachdem mir endgültig bewusst wurde, das dieser Geburtstag wie jeder andere in meinem bisherigem Leben ablaufen würde, konnte ich die Wut, die ich nun schon seit einiger Zeit mit mir herum trug, nicht mehr zurückhalten. Auch wenn ich sie bis dato ja ganz gut verstecken konnte.

Jedes Jahr wurde ich aufs Neue enttäuscht. Niemals bekamen wir irgendwas von unseren Eltern, das uns zeigte: Wir wurden geliebt!

Und so sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich hatte in den letzten Wochen, Monaten, ja sogar Jahren, zu viel mitgemacht, als das ich mich noch länger hätte zusammen reißen können. Als ich dann auch noch in die Gesichter der S_chuldigen_ blickte, brannte bei mit eine Sicherung durch.

Denn meine Eltern betraten genau in diesem Moment die Küche.

Sie hatten noch Schlafsachen an und wirkten ziemlich verpennt.

Natürlich würdigten sie mich keines Blicken. Und verloren auch kein einziges Wort.

Ich sprang von meinem Stuhl auf und fixierte sie mit ein einem Alles sagenden Blick. Der Stuhl fiel laut krachend nach hinten und donnerte gegen die Küchenzeile. Mein Eltern sahen erschrocken auf.

„Ach was, ihr auch mal hier? Wow, ihr seid wohl aus dem Bett gefallen, was? Ich fasse es einfach nicht!

Ihr nennt euch Familie? Ihr wisst ja nicht mal was das ist. Ihr seid keine Eltern. Diese Bezeichnung habt ihr einfach nicht verdient.

Ich wünschte es gäbe euch nicht und das weder ich noch Keno zu euch gehören würden! Ich wünschte, ich wäre niemals in diese Familie hinein geboren worden! Was weiß ich, was ich in meinem früheren Leben so angestellt haben muss! Nicht einmal mein Geburtstag interessiert euch! Wie kann man nur so dermaßen ignorant sein. Ihr könnt mich echt mal! Ich hasse euch, aus tiefstem Herzen!" Ich schrie diese Worte so laut raus, das es mich selbst erschrak.

Aber ich konnte nicht mehr. Es war nun mal die pure Wahrheit.

Ich musste mir und meinem ganzen Ärger endlich mal Luft machen.

Und meine so genannten Eltern, wobei ich den Ausdruck Erzeuger lieber verwendete, hatten wirklich jedes Wort verdient.

So amüsant der Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern nach dieser Ansprache auch war … ich hatte weder Zeit noch Lust mich daran zu erfreuen.

Denn kaum hatte ich die Worte ausgesprochen, rannte ich schon durch die alte Eingangstür aus purem Holz, in die noch dunkle Freiheit. Ich hatte nicht mal auf eine Antwort ihrerseits gewartet. Sie hätten wohl sowieso nichts konstruktives gesagt, dann schon eher gar nichts.

Da es Winter war, war es noch sehr dunkel, weshalb ich auch so gut wie nichts sehen konnte. Ich ignorierte die beinahe Blindheit und auch die bittere Kälte. Ich hatte nur eine einfache Jacke und eine Jeans an, obwohl eine dicke Winterjacke wohl angebrachter gewesen wäre. Aber das alles war mir völlig egal. Ich dachte nicht nach, als ich ins Freie rannte, nur daran, dass ich am liebsten nie wieder zurück wollte. Nie wieder in dieses Haus. Nie wieder zurück zu meiner ach so tollen Familie. Und ich wollte schon gar nicht noch einmal in das Gesicht meiner Erzeugerin und meines Erzeugers schauen. Nie wieder!

Ich lief in den Wald der ein paar hundert Meter von unserem Haus entfernt war. Ich lief immer weiter und drehte mich nicht noch einmal zu meinem so verhassten Zuhause um. Ich dachte nicht daran aufzuhören durch den Wald zu rennen. Meine Wut trieb mich an. Ich wollte nicht stehen bleiben, und meine Beine schienen das auch nicht zu wollen.

Sie trugen mich immer weiter über den unebenen Waldboden, der zusätzlich noch mit Schneeresten bedeckt war. Erst als sich der Himmel plötzlich stark bewölkte und es anfing zu regnen, schaute ich auf. Ich sah nichts als Bäume. Es war sehr schnell hell geworden, gefühlt waren es nur einige Minuten gewesen.

Auf einmal schüttete es wie aus Eimern. Ich erkannte kaum noch etwas. Einige Male konnte ich einem der Bäume gerade noch so ausweichen, weil ich ihn nicht früh genug sah.

Ich wusste auch schon lange nicht mehr, wo ich eigentlich hin lief. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo ich hier war. So weit war ich noch nie in den Wald gelaufen.

Aber ich lief weiter. Weiter weg von meiner sogenannten Familie. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken nicht bei dem, was ich hier tat. Es kam mir so vor, als ob ich gar nicht mehr dachte. Mein Kopf war einfach leer. So fühlte es sich jedenfalls an. Als ich erneut aufblickte um mich ein wenig zu orientieren, erkannte das Ende des Waldes. Dort verlief eine lange kurvige Straße. Aber kein Auto weit und breit!

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie mein rechter Fuß den Halt verlor und über den matschigen und aufgeweichten Waldboden glitt. Ich versuchte, den Halt wieder zu finden, aber der Boden war einfach zu aufgeweicht und auch der Schnee half mir nicht dabei mein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Es war zu spät und ich knallte mit dem Kopf auf einen großen Stein, der einige Zentimeter aus dem Boden ragte. Ich bemerkte, wie eine warme Flüssigkeit aus meinem Kopf lief. Ich wollte fühlen, was das war. Aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich war wie gelähmt, und konnte meinen Arm nicht heben. Mein Körper führte diesen einfachen Befehl schon nicht mehr aus.

Er weigerte sich mir zu gehorchen.

Meine Augen fielen langsam zu, und ich spürte rein gar nichts mehr.

Nur wenige Sekunden verstrichen, die nicht reichten um mir selbst bewusst darüber zu werden was hier gerade passierte, dann wurde alles ganz schwarz um mich herum ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2 – First meet**

„Wissen sie denn sonst noch irgendetwas über sie?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts über sie. Wie gesagt, ich sah sie heute zum ersten Mal."

_Wo bin ich? Und wer um alles in der Welt spricht da?_

Ich hörte wie einige Meter von mit entfernt zwei Personen miteinander redeten. Es schien auch noch eine Tür oder etwas anderes dazwischen zu sein. So hörte es sich zumindest an.

...

Oh, mein Kopf! Mist. Was tat da so weh? Ich hatte plötzlich ziemlich starke Kopfschmerzen, wusste aber nicht woher diese auf einmal kamen. Aua! Das pochte ja richtig!

_Was ist bloß passiert?_

Mit Mühe schaffte ich es meine Augen ein kleines Stück zu öffnen.

Das half mir allerdings im ersten Moment auch nicht richtig weiter. Ich sah … weiß. Nur weiß. Sonst nichts, jedenfalls nichts, was mir Klarheit über meinen Aufenthaltsort verschaffte.

Ich war etwas verwirrt, bis mir klar wurde, das ich gelegen haben musste. In einem Bett … in einem weichen Bett. Was auch hieß, ich starrte an die Decke. Also drehte ich meinen Kopf ein klitze kleines bißchen zur Seite – weiter kam ich auch nicht, denn diese Bewegung verstärkte nur die Schmerzen – und sah mich genauer in diesem fremden Raum um. Und da verstand ich dann auch was los war. Ein Krankenhaus! Ich lag hier in einem Bett im Krankenhaus. Das musste ein schlechter Scherz sein. Ich hasste Krankenhäuser.

_Bitte nicht!_

Ich war noch nie in einem Krankenhaus gewesen, ich war eigentlich auch noch nie richtig bei einem Arzt gewesen … okay, zumindest in den letzten 6-7 Jahren!

Ich konnte mich mit vielen anfreunden, aber definitiv nicht mit Ärzten und Krankenhäusern. Ich hatte einen Horror vor allem was auch nur im entferntesten damit zu tun hatte.

Das höchste aller Gefühle war ein einziger Arztbesuch vor einem Jahr gewesen um mir widerwillig eine Impfung abzuholen, da ich sonst nicht mit auf einen Klassenausflug gedurft hätte.

Nach besagter Impfung hatte ich mir geschworen nie wieder zu einem Arzt oder ähnlichem zu gehen. Warum auch, ich war niemand der wegen Kleinigkeiten Panik bekommt, und ernsthaft krank wurde ich so gut wie nie.

Natürlich war die Impfung nicht wirklich schlimm oder abschreckend gewesen, aber eben unnötig und unangenehm. Spritzen sind im allgemeinen nicht so mein Fall.

Ich meine ernsthaft … Nadeln gehören höchstens in einen Nähkasten, aber nicht in einen Arm oder in sonstige Körperstellen!

Tja, und jetzt? Jetzt lag ich doch tatsächlich in einem Krankenhaus. Aber wie kam ich hier eigentlich her? Und warum war ich hier? Darauf fiel mir aber auch so überhaupt keine Antwort ein. … Moment. Natürlich, ich bin abgehauen. Habe meine Eltern angeschrien nachdem es mir Zuhause zu bunt wurde, ich bin raus in den Wald gerannt, und wusste nicht mehr wo ich war, nachdem ich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit stur in eine Richtung gelaufen bin.

Das Letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann, war, dass ich den Halt verlor und stürzte weil es zudem auch noch regnete und der Boden nicht unbedingt den nötigen Halt für jemanden wie mich bot.

Was danach geschah konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

_Hatte mich bei dieser Aktion ernsthaft verletzt? Und wenn ja, wie war ich denn bitte in ein Krankenhaus gelangt?_

„Okay, danke dass Sie das Mädchen hier her gebracht haben", ertönte wieder eine Männerstimme von außerhalb dieses Zimmers. … Ein schöne und ruhige Stimme.

Moment mal. Hatte er gerade „Mädchen" gesagt? Ging es hier etwa um mich?

„Klar doch. Ich hätte sie ja schlecht dort liegen lassen können. Ich hoffe nur es geht ihr bald besser. Auf wieder sehen Doktor". Okay, dieser _Doktor _sprach also mit einer Frau.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann mit einem dieser typischen Arztkittel betrat den Raum.

Bevor er auf mich zukam oder etwas sagte, musterte er mich, ich jedoch tat das selbe bei ihm, weswegen ich es ihm nicht übel nahm.

Er war gut gebaut, groß, aber nicht zu groß, muskulös, aber nicht zu protzig und hatte nach hinten gegeltes, blondes Haar. Ich war überrascht als ich ihn mir genauer ansah, denn er sah … gut aus. Nein, er sah wirklich sehr gut aus. Oh Gott, er ...

_Nein, so ein Blödsinn! Gott ist bestimmt alt und hässlich … dieser Mann sieht aus wie Zeus' jüngerer schönerer Bruder. Wie auch immer der aussehen mag. Aber bestimmt so oder so ähnlich!_

_Wow, wie hart habe ich mir den Kopf angehauen? Hör auf so einen Stuss zu denken!_

Unter seinem Kittel trug er ein hellblaues Hemd und eine ebenfalls blaue Krawatte. Wenn er nicht ungefähr doppelt so alt wäre wie ich, würde ich ihn vielleicht in der Tat anziehend finden.

_Schluss jetzt damit!_

Nachdem er mich wie es den Anschein hatte, genug beobachtet hatte, kam er einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Hallo Melina. Schön das du endlich wieder bei Bewusstsein bist. Damit hätte ich, ehrlich gesagt, noch nicht gerechnet.

Ich bin Doktor Cullen. Wie geht es dir?"

Woher kannte er meine Namen, und was hieß hier eigentlich _endlich_? Wie lange war ich denn bitte bewusstlos gewesen?

Er schien meine Verwirrtheit richtig zu deuten und fügte sofort hinzu,

„Dein Name stand in deinem Ausweis, daher weiß ich wie du heißt."

„Ähm achso… Hi", brachte ich etwas verunsichert heraus. Meine Stimme hörte sich merkwürdig an. So kratzig und rau.

Ich räusperte mich einmal kurz und beantwortete dann seine Frage.

„Mir geht's gut, danke." Das war glatt gelogen. Denn ehrlich gesagt fühlte sich mein Kopf an, als würde er gerade jemand mit einem Presslufthammer darauf herum hämmern!

Aber ich hatte nicht vor, hier mehr Zeit als nötig zu verbringen, da musste ich ihm ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden wie bescheiden es mir ging.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wie lange war ich denn bewusstlos?", fragte ich noch etwas schüchtern.

„2 Stunden lang. Heute Mittag wurdest du eingeliefert. Aber vielleicht solltest du mir als erstes erzählen was dir überhaupt passiert ist und wie es zu dieser Verletzung an deinem Kopf kam", forderte er mich ruhig und sachlich auf, dabei deutete er mit einer Hand an seine Stirn.

Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber seiner Stimme und die Art wie er mit mir sprach, beruhigte mich.

Ihn schien wirklich zu interessieren was passiert war. Auch wenn er mich nicht kannte.

Meine erste Reaktion war jedoch, das meine Hand reflexartig an meinen Kopf fasste, um nach der Wunde zu tasten von der ich ja so eben das erste mal hörte.

Jedoch ertastete ich lediglich einen Verband.

Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte ich mich dann wieder gefasst und versuchte auch diese Frage zu beantworten.

„Ähm, naja also, ich bin ausgerutscht. Und dann mit dem Kopf gegen einen Stein oder etwas ähnlichem geknallt. Es war im Wald so rutschig, wegen dem Regen."

Diese Antwort schien er nicht erwartet zu haben, denn er hob seine Augenbrauen und sah mich fragend an.

„Im Wald? Was hast du denn morgens alleine in einem Wald zu suchen bei diesem Wetter?", entgegnete er mir leicht geschockt, behielt aber dennoch diesen ruhigen und verständnisvollen Ton bei.

„Naja, ich war nur so im Wald. Hatte keinen bestimmten Grund.", wieder eine Lüge. Und keiner besonders gute. Aber es ging ihn ja nun wirklich nichts an. Und einem wild fremden Arzt zu erzählen, warum ich von Zuhause weggelaufen bin, musste nicht unbedingt sein.

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hatte er mir die Lüge nicht abgekauft, beließ es aber trotzdem dabei.

Er kam auf mich zu, setzte sich auf das Bett und sah mir fest in die Augen.

Seine Augen hatten einen tiefen Goldton.

„Okay, wie du meinst. Aber ich kaufe dir nicht ab, dass es dir gut geht. Du hast Anzeichen für eine Gehirnerschütterung, außerdem hast du eine nicht zu klein geratene Wunde am Kopf und du scheinst, verständlicher Weise, ziemlich verwirrt zu sein. Demnach kann es dir also nicht gut gehen.

Was hältst du also davon, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen?", erklärte er mir ruhig und mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht.

_Ja, sicher hatte er recht, ich bin verdammt verwirrt, und mein Kopf tut auch weh._

Er sah mich immer noch abwartend an.

„Ja … Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, aber so schlimm ist das nicht, ehrlich!", versuchte ich es runter zu spielen.

Doch sein skeptischer Blick verriet mir das er mir immer noch nicht glaubte.

„Na, dann lass mich mal sehen." Mit diesen Worten fing er an meinen Kopf abzutasten.

Ich zuckte ziemlich heftig zusammen. Es fühlte sich an als hätte ich ein Loch in meinem Kopf! Und der Doc hat nichts besseres zu tun, als daran rum zu tatschen.

Ich hätte mich zwar wehren können, aber eigentlich hatte ich keine Lust dazu. Ich war müde und auf Diskussionen hatte ich auch herzlich wenig Lust. Als er aber dann den Verband abmachte um sich dann die Wunde anzusehen, spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer wurde.

„Au, manno! Das tut weh, Finger weg!", sagte ich etwas angepisster als ich eigentlich wollte. Ich entzog ihm meinen Kopf und wich so gut es auf dem Krankenhausbett ging vor ihm zurück.

Genau das schien er erwartet zu haben.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und meinte nur: „So, so. Und du sagtest, dir gehe es gut. Entschuldige wenn ich da falsch liege, aber ich denke nicht, dass es bei diesen, anscheinend doch ziemlich starken Schmerzen, 'nicht so schlimm ist', wie du es nanntest."

_Klugscheißer! Okay, langsam nervt es. Ja mir geht's mies, aber das hat ihn nicht zu interessieren!_

Natürlich ging es mir NICHT gut. Na und, das war meine Sache, nicht seine.

Ich lag mit meiner ersten Überlegung wohl daneben. Wenn ich ihm sagen würde mir gehe es gut, würde ich hier schneller raus kommen. Na, das war wohl nichts.

„Ja … okay, mir geht's ziemlich mies. Mein Kopf schmerzt und es fühlt sich an als hätte ich da ein riesiges Loch." nachdem ich ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, fügte ich noch so leise das er es unmöglich hören konnte hinzu: „und wenn sie sinnlos darauf herum tatschen wird es auch nicht besser!".

Natürlich hat er es nicht hören können, aber mir schien es so, als würde ich ein kleines schmunzeln in seinem Gesicht sehen.

Ohne eine weiteres Kommentar erhob er sich vom Bett, schnappte sich einen Stuhl, zog ihn dann an das Bett heran und ließ sich darauf nieder.

Sein Blick irritierte mich etwas. Er schaute mich sowohl verständnisvoll als auch besorgt an. So hatte mich eigentlich noch nie jemand angesehen … so mitfühlend.

„Kann ich jetzt eigentlich endlich gehen?", fragte ich ein wenig unhöflicher als gewollt und ohne jede Vorwarnung.

Daraufhin lachte er nur auf und sah mich weiterhin kopfschüttelnd an.

„Nein, tut mir leid. So kann ich dich nicht entlassen. Ich werde dich wohl oder übel erst genauer untersuchen müssen. Wer weiß was du dir bei diesem Sturz noch so alles getan hast wovon wir beide noch nichts wissen. Mit dieser Platzwunde an deinem Kopf, solltest du auch nicht so herum laufen, das muss ich nähen." Dabei deutete er mit dem Zeigefinger auf meinen Kopf.

_Das war ein Witz!_ _Sag mir dass das ein Witz war!_

_Der glaubt doch nicht wirklich, ich würde mich jetzt von ihm nähen lassen. Vergiss es!_

… Andererseits hatte er recht, ich konnte mit diesem Loch im Kopf nicht durch die Weltgeschichte spazieren. Und je schneller das hier vorbei ist, desto schneller kann ich mir Gedanken darüber machen, was ich in den nächsten Tagen mache.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit in welcher ich die Pro und Kontra Argumente abgewägt hatte, schaute ich ihn wieder an.

„Und wie lange dauert das? Ich hab's eilig", fragte ich ihn, schon wieder unfreundlicher als eigentlich gewollt. Immerhin wollte er ja nur nett sein und mir helfen, und ich bin so ein Arsch … Außerdem wusste ich ja sowieso nicht wohin ich sollte. Zurück nach Hause?

Nein, alles nur das nicht.

„Die Untersuchung wird nicht sehr lange dauern wenn du kooperativ bist, und um deinen Kopf wieder zusammenzuflicken, denke ich, brauchen wir auch nicht länger als ein paar Minuten. Die Wunde scheint zwar tief zu sein, aber nicht zu groß", beantwortete er meine Frage und unterbrach meine Gedanken.

„Mh, okay", war mein Kommentar dazu.

Viel Lust hatte ich wirklich nicht, aber ich konnte ja doch nichts machen.

Er quittierte meine lustlose und widerwillige Zustimmung mit einem Seufzer, aber trotzdem schien er über die Situation ziemlich amüsiert zu sein.

Naja, ich glaube eher, dass er sich über mich lustig machte!

„Gut, dann würde ich vorschlagen du wartest hier auf mich, während ich alles Nötige hole. Und lauf nicht weg, sonst muss ich doch noch andere Maßnahmen anwenden, Kleine."

_Kleine?_ _Ernsthaft?_ _Ich bin 17 ..._

Normalerweise mag ich es nicht wenn man mich als kleines Kind darstellt oder mir andere Kosenamen gibt, aber komischerweise machte es mir bei ihm nichts aus. Im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich toll an, das sich jemand um mich kümmerte, und dass mich jemand nicht wie etwas nutzloses behandelte. _Trotzdem bin ich nicht klein!_

Ich konnte nicht anders und lächelte aufgrund seiner Bemerkung.

Dr. Cullen stand auf und verließ das Zimmer Richtung Krankenhausflur.

Während er weg war, dachte ich darüber nach, was er wohl mit _andere Maßnahmen _gemeint haben könnte ...

Es dauerte höchstens 5 Minuten bis der Doc wieder kam. Wie mir gehießen, war ich nicht aufgestanden oder sogar weggelaufen, ich habe mich nur hingesetzt.

Er kam mit einem Koffer und einem Tablett wieder.

Wie schon vorhin setzte er sich auf den kleinen Rollstuhl und fuhr ans Bett heran.

Als ich nun einen Blick auf die Instrumente werfen konnte, die sich auf dem Tablett befanden drehte sich mir schon der Magen um und ich bereute schon da meine Entscheidung, dass er mich zusammenflicken darf.

Und wer weiß, was da noch für Folterinstumente in dem Koffer waren.

„So, dann wollen wir mal", damit zog er sich Latexhandschuhe über die Hände und fing an mich von Kopf bis Fuß zu untersuchen.

Hier und da hatte ich wohl doch etwas mehr abbekommen als ich gedacht hatte, mein Körper wies ein paar blaue Flecken und einige Kratzer auf, die mich aber nicht sonderlich störten und ich auch nicht wirklich spürte.

Ihn schien es viel mehr zu stören als mich hatte es den Anschein. Denn bei jeder neuen Blessur die er fand seufzte er tief und schüttelte den Kopf.

Außerdem schien ich mir bei dem Sturz auf dem matschigen Waldboden auch eine Verletzung am Knie zugefügt zu haben. Das ganze Knie war blau/grün verfärbt, total geschwollen, und sah aus als hätte ich sonst irgendwas damit veranstaltet.

Tja, und kaum wusste ich es, fing es auch schon an weh zu tun.

Denn das sah wirklich mehr als unschön aus und tat ausnahmsweise mal ehrlich höllisch weh.

Als er begann das Knie auch noch abzutasten, wich ich instinktiv zurück. Denn nicht nur, dass er darauf herum drückte tat nicht gerade dazu bei den Schmerz zu lindern, seine Hände waren auch trotz der Handschuhe eiskalt!

Jedoch ignorierte Dr. Cullen meinen Rückzugsversuch ganz einfach und tat so als hätte er es nicht gemerkt. Bei jeder Berührung zucke ich immer wieder leicht zusammen. Ich versuchte das zwar nicht so deutlich zu zeigen, aber einem geschulten Auge wie seinem entging das natürlich nicht.

Er warf mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Tut mir leid, aber es geht nicht anders." Sagte er sehr aufrichtig zu mir.

Nach ein bis zwei weiteren prüfenden Blicken seinerseits, schien er auch bei meinem demolierten Knie zu einer Diagnose gekommen zu sein.

„Okay, davon wirst du aber leider länger etwas haben, Kleine. Dein Knie hat ordentlich was abbekommen", mit diesen Worten holte er einen verband und andere Dinge, wie eine Salbe aus seinem Koffer.

Ich wollte schon genauer wissen was jetzt los war und sah ihn nur etwas verwirrt an.

„Dein Knie ist geprellt, bis das verheilt ist dauert es, je nach Belastung, 3-4 Wochen. So lange trägst du bitte auch diesen Verband", dabei nahm er den Verband in die Hand und hielt ihn hoch. Er sah mir wieder fest in die Augen, und schien schon zu ahnen das ich nicht die zuverlässigste war in solchen Dingen. Und mich das Teil in spätestens einer Woche dermaßen nerven wird, dass ich es abnehme.

Meine Begeisterung über die Neuigkeit fiel also eher spärlich aus.

„Aha ...", brachte ich nur hervor und runzelte die Stirn.

Er rieb dann mein Knie mit einer Salbe ein, nahm wieder den Verband in seine Hände und legte mir diesen dann an. Er befestigte ihn mit zwei Metallklips an den Enden und wiederholte sich dann nochmal zur Erinnerung:

„Denk dran, erst mal 3 Wochen, keinen Tag weniger! Dann kommst du nochmal zu mir, und dann sehen wir weiter."

_Nochmal her kommen? Haha, ja das ist leichter gesagt als getan. Wer weiß wo ich in 3 Wochen bin? Jedenfalls nicht Zuhause, das steht fest!_

Als er damit dann fertig war, zog er die Handschuhe aus und warf sie in einen Eimer in der Ecke des Zimmers. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf den kleinen Stuhl, den er näher an das Kopfende des Bettes rollte.

„So, das hätten wir. Wie dir selbst wohl schon aufgefallen ist, du hast dir neben der Prellung am Knie noch diverse Schrammen und Blutergüsse zugezogen. Achte bitte darauf, das sich keine der offenen Schrammen entzündet, wenn das doch passieren sollte, sofort hier her kommen. Aber ich denke das ist soweit klar!"

Ja … sicher, falls sich eine der süßen Schrammen entzünden sollte, was ich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht merken würde, komme ich sofort zurück hier her _ins Krankenhaus … _

Nein! Definitiv werde ich das nicht tun. Ich bin froh wenn ich hier weg bin. Aber das muss ich ihm ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

Also nickte ich nur stumm, und hoffte inständig, dass das nähen jetzt nicht weh tun würde, denn ich hatte wirklich Panik davor!

„Dann leg dich doch bitte wieder hin, damit ich besser an deine Wunde komme und du dich vielleicht ein bisschen entspannen kannst."

Dr. Cullen drehte sich dann um, zog sich neue Handschuhe über die Hände und legte schon mal alles raus, was er gleich benötigen würde, um das Loch in meinem Kopf zu nähen.

Automatisch wurde ich panisch, als ich sah, was er sich da zurechtlegte. Er griff in eine Vitrine neben sich und holte ein kleines braunes Fläschchen heraus. Dann noch ein Griff und schon hatte er ein Spritze in der Hand. Routiniert stöpselte er jetzt eine Nadel auf die Spritze und zog die Sicherheitskappe ab. Als er die Nadel in die Ampulle stach, um die gewünschte Menge an Betäubungsmittel in den Zylinder zu ziehen, war es um mich geschehen. So schnell ich konnte sprang ich von der Liege, auch wenn mein Knie rebellierte, und wollte den Raum verlassen. Doch dieser Doc war schnell, sehr schnell! Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mir das ganze nur eingebildet hatte, aber in Sekunden schnelle lag die vorbereitete Spritze auf dem sterilen Metalltischchen neben der Liege und kalte, starke Arme umklammerten jetzt meinen Oberkörper.  
"Oh nein, so hatte wir nicht gewettet, Kleine", hörte ich eine strenge Stimme an meinem Ohr und spürte, wie ich zurück zur Liege gezogen wurde. Keine Sekunde später lag ich mit dem Rücken auf der Liege und sah in zwei goldene, besorgte Augen.  
"Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Das geht ganz schnell und dann sind wir auch schon fertig, versprochen.", sagte der Doc, doch ich hatte mich noch nicht wirklich beruhigen können.  
Panisch schüttelte ich den Kopf, "Nein, bitte..ich..ich hab mir das doch anders überlegt. Ich will mich doch nicht nähen lassen.", sagte ich unter Schock.  
Dr. Cullen lächelte liebevoll, "Ich werde dir aber keine andere Wahl lassen. Diese Wunde muss genäht werden und ich würde dich bitten, jetzt ruhig zu bleiben. Ansonsten wird das hier eine ganz schwere Nummer.", sagte er in einem Ton, der mir signalisierte, dass der Doc das verdammt ernst meinte. Ich traute mich jetzt nicht Widerworte zu geben, denn dieser Mann strahlte gerade eine Autorität aus, die bei mir jede Rebellion im Keim erstickte.  
"Wirst du jetzt ruhig liegen bleiben, auch wenn ich dich los lasse?", fragte er streng und ich nickte ergeben.  
"Gut.", sagte er und lächelte. Dann löste er seinen eisernen Griff von mir und griff neben sich aufs Tischchen. Als er mit der Spritze in die Nähe meiner Stirn kam, fing ich wieder hektisch an zu atmen. Er bemerkte das sofort und zog die Spritze wieder aus meinem Blickfeld.  
"Mach die Augen zu.", sagte er und ich tat wie mir geheißen wurde. "So ist gut.", hörte ich ihn sagen und keine Sekunde später spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz an meiner Wunde, der nicht aufhören wollte. Im Gegenteil, von Sekunde zu Sekunde schien der Schmerz sich zu vergrößern. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte ich jetzt mich wegzudrehen, doch es gelang nicht. Denn Doktor Cullen hatte meinen Kopf mit einer Hand fixiert, während er mit der anderen die verdammte Nadel immer Tiefer in meine Stirn bohrte.  
"Ahhhhhhh", schrie ich leise und jetzt liefen mir die ersten Tränen die Wange hinunter.  
"Gleich vorbei Melina, ganz ruhig.", hörte ich seine Stimme, doch es half nichts.  
"Aufhören, bitte!", schluchzte ich und keine Sekunde später spürte ich, wie er endlich die Nadel wieder herauszog.  
"Schhh...siehst du, das war's schon. Jetzt ist alles vorbei.", sagte er und strich mir liebevoll über den Kopf. Ich konnte nur noch schluchzen und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Ich wusste auch nicht wieso ich das tat, denn eigentlich kam ich mit meinen Problemen immer ziemlich gut alleine klar. Ich hatte nie jemanden, der mir dabei geholfen hatte, aber bei diesem Doc fühlte ich mich irgendwie sicher.  
Nach ein paar Minuten, hatte ich mich beruhigt und jetzt saß ich wieder auf der Liege und sah beschämt auf meine Hände. Wie peinlich! Ich hatte eben voll den Gefühlsausbruch und das nur wegen einer kleinen Spritze. Überlegte ich und traute mich gar nicht Doktor Cullen ins Gesicht zusehen. Plötzlich spürte ich seine kalten Finger, die sich unter mein Kinn legten und mein Gesicht hoch drückten. Ich war jetzt gezwungen ihn anzusehen. Doch in seinen Augen war so vieler Verständnis, dass ich sofort wieder einen Kloß im Hals bekam.  
"Alles OK?", fragte er und ich nickte schnell.  
"Gut, dann leg dich bitte hin, damit ich deine Wunde jetzt nähen kann.", sagte er und ich versuchte jetzt stark zu bleiben. Doch der Gedanke an die Nadeln ließ mich sofort wieder panisch gucken.  
"Keine Angst Kleine, du wirst davon nichts mitbekommen, versprochen. Durch die Betäubung ist da oben jetzt alles taub.", versprach er mir und ich nickte schnell. Dann legte ich mich auf die Liege und schloss schnell die Augen, damit ich bloß nicht wieder panisch wurde. Ich versuchte mich jetzt abzulenken und summte still einen Song vor mich hin. Doktor Cullen musste lachen. "Das macht mein Sohn auch immer, wenn er seine Gedanken kontrollieren will.", sagte er amüsiert und ich spürte, wie er irgendetwas an meinen Kopf machte.  
Nach ein paar Minuten waren seine Hände verschwunden, "Du kannst die Augen aufmachen. Wir sind fertig.", sagte er und ich war ein wenig verwundert, denn ich hatte wirklich kaum etwas gespürt.

Als ich die Augen öffnete, blickte ich wieder in seine goldenen Augen.

„War doch gar nicht so schlimm oder?", fragte er mich als er sich kurz umdrehte um die Utensilien wieder an seinen Platz zu legen.

Ich beobachtete ihn dabei und nickte verlegen auch wenn er das natürlich gar nicht sehen konnte. Ich fand es nicht gerade lustig, aber was solls.

Als der Doc wieder vor mir stand lächelte er mich liebevoll, aber auch nervös an.

„Fürs Erste sind wir fertig, aber ich würde gerne nochmal mit dir über das eine oder andere reden."

Ich zog meine Stirn kraus und warte ab worüber Dr. Cullen mir noch reden wollte. Denn eigentlich dachte ich, ich könnte jetzt endlich aus dem Krankenhaus verschwinden …


End file.
